This invention relates to methods for the use of methylsulfonylmethane (MSM) to normalize body functions in subjects displaying symptoms of physiological response to stress, specifically gastrointestinal upset, inflammation of the mucous membranes and allergic reactions and to pharmaceutical compositions for use therein.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,130, I disclose compositions containing MSM to soften, smooth, lubricate and preserve the pliancy of human tissue, for reducing the brittleness of finger and toe nails. I disclose therein that MSM is a naturally occurring substance found in the tissue and body fluids of higher animals.. I disclose in that patent that MSM is substantially inert to the chemistry of the body and, because of its extremely low toxicity and inertness to the diverse chemical reactions involved in the processes of life, it can be used as a diluent for blood. The ingestion of oral compositions is disclosed therein to preserve the pliancy of intestinal and other tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,104 discloses DMSO compositions which optionally can contain a protein modifying agent, such as MSM. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,946 discloses the use of an aqueous solvent system comprising MSM in a process for the introduction of a health modifying agent into water-living animals as an osmotic factor.
J. J. Kocsis et al., Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci. 243, 104-109, (1975), cite literature which report that MSM, a known metabolite of dimethylsulfoxide, persists for as long as three weeks after percutaneous application in man and one week after i.v. administration. The authors report that MSM, like DMSO, enhances urinary taurine secretion produced by aromatic hydrocarbons in man; antagonizes the lethal effects of anticholinesterases such as paraoxon, tetraethyl pyrophosphate and octamethyl pyrophosphoramide; lowers the body temperature of rats exposed to 5.degree. C. temperature; and reduces motor activity (when administered i.p.). Kulshestha et al., C.A. 83; 22910n (1975) report that MSM inhibits L. citrovorum at 10 ppm except early in incubation. MSM occurs naturally in a variety of fruits, vegetables and vegetable products, grains in at least trace amounts (.ltoreq.3.3 ppm). T. W. Pearson et al., C.A. 95:113654w (1981). It is present in small amounts in normal urine. Williams et al., Archs. Biochem. Biophys. 1966, 113, 251-2. The following Chemical Abstracts refer to the biological aspects of MSM: as DMSO metabolite, in cattle, 83:183 a; Escherichia coli inhibition by, 83:72577e; nervous system depression by, 84:173608a; Salmonella typhimurium inhibition by, 82:71; of urine, as DMSO metabolite, 77:96734f; alk. phosphatase activity of, 67:115529e; antimicrobial activity of, 73:63515h; enzymes of liver in response to, 75:108136m; of urine, 75:86025v; heart response to, 74:2429y; lung constrictivity activity of, 62:9634f; in tissue culture protection against X-rays, 58:9391e; toxicity of, 63:8915b; toxicity of, ETOH and, 64:7229h; in urine after administration of, 65:17537g; in urine of humans, 64:10170g; and in urine as DMSO metabolite, 64:7213a; 65:17535b.
I have now found that notwithstanding the fact that MSM is omnipotent in body fluids and is so non-toxic that it can be used as a diluent for blood without upsetting the blood chemistry, MSM is an ameliorating agent for a variety of pathological conditions when administered systemically and preferably orally to persons displaying symptoms of physiological response to stress, e.g., gastrointestinal distress, inflammation of the mucous membranes and allergic reactions.
In particular, I have found that when those stress response symptoms include gastrointestinal upset, e.g., diarrhea, constipation, nausea, hyperacidity and/or epigastric pain, or inflammation of the mucous membrane, especially of the gastrointestinal and/or respiratory tract, dramatic relief from those symptoms can be achieved by the oral ingestion of MSM.
I have also found that the oral ingestion of MSM can be beneficial in treating a variety of other conditions that one would not expect to be responsive to MSM.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for the amelioration of physiological symptoms of stress employing MSM.
Another object is the provision of pharmaceutical compositions comprising a stress-inducing physiologically acceptable pharmaceutically active agent and a stress-relieving amount of MSM.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains.